


Невыбранный

by Derstorm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: Вдохновлено работой"и затем услышал он китовое пение".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Антагонистов





	Невыбранный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knightess_of_Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/gifts).



> Вдохновлено работой ["и затем услышал он китовое пение"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336309).

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/iih0mgze74p4093/%2186878489.jpg)


End file.
